


Hasta cruzar el Rubicón

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic contiene diálogos con pausas excesivas, serios problemas de comunicación entre chicos emocionalmente subnormales y más abrazos de los que son socialmente aceptables. Además, Arthur busca otros caballos a los que peinar. No, en serio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta cruzar el Rubicón

Al principio es algo pequeño, un destello de curiosidad cuando se echa en la cama esa noche. No le da importancia, en realidad porque los pensamientos más insólitos le asaltan siempre cuando está en ese punto intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia. Es decir, una vez se le ocurrió que sería _curioso_ probarse uno de los vestidos de Morgana y eso no significa que _quiera_ hacerlo, absolutamente no.

Es tan poco importante, de hecho que a la mañana siguiente el tema parece haberse evaporado de la mente de Arthur, que está demasiado ocupado _muriéndose del susto_ porque Merlin hace más ruido del que es humanamente posible con sólo una bandeja entre las manos. Merlin coloca la bandeja sobre su mesa con un sonoro _clanck_ y parece encantado de verle.

\- ¡Buenos días, mi señor! – Y el muy idiota sonríe esa sonrisa que hace que los exagerados ángulos de su cara se disparen en todas direcciones. Arthur intenta transmitir qué poco bueno es ese día, en concreto, pero tiene que parar porque mirarle fijamente hace cosas extrañas a la boca de su estómago que Arthur interpreta rápidamente como _hambre._

 __\- Comida. – Gruñe, balanceándose fuera de la cama y enredándose los pies con dos camisas que están tiradas en el suelo, en el proceso. – Habitación recogida. Ya.

\- Ya veo por qué eres el príncipe. – Murmura Merlin, cogiendo unos pantalones y tirándolos contra la pared en un alarde de pulcritud. - Tal facilidad para la palabra.

Arthur le ignora y se aplica en su tarea de llenarse la boca de comida, introduciendo alimentos de dos en dos, intentando crear las combinaciones más interesantes. Morgana diría que son asquerosas, pero descubre que mezclar mermelada de ciruela con jamón ahumado hace que sus papilas gustativas bailen y canten y compongan poesía sobre su lengua, así que a quién le importa.

\- Eso es asqueroso.

A parte de a Merlin, naturalmente.

\- Vale, ya está bien. – Suelta Arthur, perdiendo la paciencia.- Vete a limpiar los establos. Y no vuelvas hasta que estén tan limpios que el rey pueda comer sobre su suelo.

\- No será mucho trabajo, entonces. – Contesta, medio cuerpo fuera de la puerta. – Si los hábitos alimenticios son hereditarios.

La almohada que le lanza rebota contra la puerta cerrada, los pasos de Merlin alejándose a toda prisa por el pasillo. Y si Arthur sonríe, resignado dentro de su zumo, bueno, nadie está ahí para verlo.

Pero la cosa, el tema, la maldita _realidad_ es que olvidar para siempre no es lo mismo que olvidar _por el momento_. Es decir, tú te levantas una mañana, tu cabeza libre de todo pensamiento vagamente alarmante que puede o puede que no se te haya ocurrido la noche anterior, y cuando menos te lo esperas te encuentras con algo que hace que todo vuelva con renovadas energías, latiendo insistente contra las paredes de tu cordura.

Cuando les ve no dice nada. No carraspea ni cierra la puerta de golpe ni, por supuesto saca a Merlin de la estancia por las orejas, aunque esto último es francamente tentador. No hace nada de eso porque Arthur cree en el poder del momento oportuno, en recoger los frutos de la paciencia, así que espera a que Merlin decida dejar de abrazar a Gwen para darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria. Espera esa mañana y esa tarde, pasando por entrenamientos particularmente despiadados y discusiones encarnizadas con los consejeros de su padre acerca de temas tan candentes como el color de moda en Camelot. Espera durante el banquete de esa noche, en el que ofende a la toda al población femenina de la Corte y provoca que Morgana intente asesinarle con un tenerdor, e incluso espera sin decir una palabra mientras su padre le mira reprobadoramente a pesar de que esa mirada promete dos semanas de rondas por los bosques del norte, como mínimo.

Así que considera que es un logro, una hazaña de proporciones épicas que cuando llega el momento preciso, cuando por fin tiene a Merlin en su habitación deshaciendo los intrincados nudos de su chaqueta, lo único que diga sea:

\- Así que. – Pausa dramática.- ¿Gwen, eh?

Y Merlin que es (idiotaidiotaidiota) de un pueblo pequeño, y por lo tanto no sabe apreciar sus artes interpretativas (y además es idiota), sólo dice.

\- Qué pasa con ella – Sin levantar la mirada de un lazo que se le resiste.

\- Os he visto. – Intenta de nuevo. – Esta mañana.

\- Ah. – Merlin le mira, quizás intuyendo que quiere decirle algo importante, pero sonriendo sin comprender cuando ve que Arthur no tiene ganas de elaborar. – Estábamos paseando.

Arthur frunce el ceño. - ¿Nada más?

\- Bueno. – Se muerde la lengua mientras intenta desenredar sus dedos de uno de los lazos y Arthur pone los ojos en blanco porque _de verdad_ , tales niveles de torpeza requieren práctica.- Estuvimos cogiendo flores para Lady Morgana.

\- Sí, vale, ¿y…? – Arthur hace un ademán para que continúe, y bufa cuando Merlin sigue sin entenderle. – Oh, por… ¡no intentes engañarme, Merlin!

\- ¡Yo nunca he intentado tal cosa! – Contesta, mortalmente ofendido.

\- ¡Entonces dime que la estabas abrazando y ya está!

Merlin le mira sorprendido primero y horrorizado, después, la transición entre ambas expresiones tan sutil que parece magia.

\- No, Arthur – Dice, moviendo las manos en todas direcciones, alarmado. - ¡No es lo que tú piensas!

Arthur está a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que él piensa, exactamente, cuando Merlin le mira fijamente, sus dedos (que son torpes y largos y delicados, a veces) curvándose sobre la circunferencia de su hombro.

– No hay nada entre Gwen y yo. – Dice, y su expresión es tan cómica que Arthur reiría si no sintiese la boca tan seca, el corazón tan pausado. La mano de Merlin pesa como un ancla sobre el tiempo, y de repente todo parece ir lento, lentísimo dentro de su cabeza. Sus pensamientos se suceden y se amontonan sin ningún orden en particular, y pasan de _Merlin es alto_ a _tantas líneas rectas._ De _más alto que yo_ a _curvas inesperadas, como las carreteras de Camelot,_ y cuando dejan de arremolinarse para acabar, inevitablemente en _no estaría mal abrazar a Merlin_ , Arthur tiene la sensación de que no debería ser una sorpresa a estas alturas, pero la idea parece tan clara, tan súbitamente evidente después de un día de sensaciones vagas, que le golpea como una espada roma entre las cejas.

\- Más te vale. Jesús, más te vale. – Murmura, las palabras resbalando por su lengua con un sabor extraño, como a epifanía.  
\---

A partir de entonces es un desastre tras otro. Arthur supone que debería haberlo esperado, siendo como es su vida. Es decir, puede que sea el príncipe y lleve una existencia llena de privilegios, pero también se enfrenta regularmente a asesinos y bestias mágicas, por no hablar de sus traspiés emocionales con sirvientas preciosas que deciden enamorarse de otro.

Y aunque Arthur intenta ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, este nuevo y ridículo impulso que se le ha ido a vivir al estómago, le resulta bastante difícil cuando tiene a Merlin revoloteando como una polilla nerviosa a su alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día, haciendo como que limpia o que recoge, sonriendo mil sonrisas diferentes. Y por si fuera poco, el tenerle constantemente a su alrededor, Arthur ha descubierto recientemente que no puede evitar mirarle en todo momento, fijarse en pequeñas cosas que le parecen repentinamente fascinantes.

Al principio es algo bastante inocente: se fija en la manera en la que se arremanga su camisa hasta los codos cada vez que barre la habitación, aunque sea invierno y Arthur tenga que llevar guantes dentro del castillo, o en cómo aprovecha que Arthur está leyendo éste o aquél documento para robarle un par de uvas del plato, sus orejas haciendo movimientos delatores al masticar. Pero no tarda en convertirse en algo más, en una especie de compulsión por diseccionar y clasificar todos los detalles que componen a su sirviente. Se descube buscándole entre la multitud durante los anuncios reales, su padre frente a la corte y Merlin en una esquina, con un gesto ambiguo que Arthur ha aprendido a identificar como aburrimiento, o dejando la habitación especialmente desordenada para ver cómo frunce la boca, molesto. Aunque sabe que la cosa va mal, _realmente_ mal cuando empieza a dejarse golpear por novatos durante los entrenamientos, sólo para ver a Merlin moverse inquieto en la periferia de su visión, terriblemente preocupado.

Y es por eso, por este nuevo estado de híper-conciencia hacia su sirviente que se da cuenta, durante una de las tardes en las que no le está persiguiendo _de ninguna manera,_ de que lo de Gwen no fue un caso aislado, sino que parece ser que Merlin tiene la molesta costumbre de ir por ahí abrazando _a toda la maldita ciudad_.

La primera vez que le ve no parece nada fuera de lo común. Arthur se dirige a los aposentos de Gaius para recoger más ungüento para las heridas (en serio, tiene que parar de dejarse ganar) y se encuentra la puerta etreabierta. Arthur, que es tan caballero como curioso, no puede evitar mirar y dentro está Gaius, naturalmente, con un altísimo Merlin inclinado sobre él, sonriendo contra su hombro. La escena es cálida, y privada, y Arthur no les interrumpe. Pero eso le parece lógico, eso le parece _normal_ porque Gaius es una figura paterna para más de uno en Camelot. Lo que no es normal, lo que no apoya bajo ningún concepto es que Phill, que es el chico de los establos y lleva cosa de una semana en Camelot también reciba abrazos de Merlin. Es decir, le ha pillado haciéndolo tres veces en una semana, y por graciosa que sea la cara del chico cada vez que Merlin le saluda efusivamente, Arthur cree que esa conducta es claramente inaceptable.

Ah, pero la cosa no acaba ahí, no. Porque Merlin no se conforma con abrazar a Gaius y a Phill. El muy idiota también tiene que abrazar a la cocinera por las mañanas, cuando le da una manzana de más, y a los niños que le tiran hortalizas cuando está en el cepo, haciendo que se manchen ellos también y se rían, encantados. Por dios, si hasta le ha visto abrazar a Llamrei, que es un caballo enorme y bastante intimidante al que la mayoría no se acerca a más de un metro, si pueden evitarlo.

Así que Arthur concluye que necesita una solución, ya mismo, porque no puede permitirse ser el vigilante de Merlin y príncipe a tiempo completo. Simplemente no son actividades compatibles. Y como toda su familia directa tiene serios problemas a la hora de lidiar con la adversidad, va a pedirle consejo a lo más parecido a una persona cuerda que se le ocurre.

A Morgana, naturalmente.

\- Caballos. En serio.

\- No sé para qué te digo nada. – Arthur se da la vuelta y está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Morgana le sujeta de la camisa.

\- No, no te vayas. Perdóname. – Carraspea delicadamente. – Sigue.

Arthur la mira durante un segundo, sopesa sus posibilidades (que básicamente consisten en contárselo o no contárselo), y suspira.

– Vale, vamos a ver. Tú imagínate que hay un caballo. – Morgana asiente mientras se sienta delante de su espejo y empieza a cepillarse el pelo. – No es un buen caballo, en realidad. Es testarudo e insubordinado.

\- ¿Insubordinado?

\- Sí. Ehm. Desobediente. Sin domesticar. – El reflejo de Morgana parece extremadamente escéptico. – Pero, _pero,_ a pesar de todo tú sientes un extraño apego hacia este caballo, defectos y todo.

\- Ajá.

\- Y. Bueno. El caballo no parece. No sé. No parece quererte como amo. O sí como amo. Pero quizás es que. ¿Prefiera a otros? O igual no _sabe_ que tú quieres que él sea tu caballo y por lo tanto no. – Pausa.- Eso.

\- A ver, a ver. Déjame ver si lo estoy entendiendo. – Dice, posando el cepillo lentamente sobre el tocador y dándose la vuelta para mirarle directamente, las mangas de su camisón como volutas de humo alrededor de sus muñecas. – La cosa es que hay un caballo ¿no? Y es _insubordinado_ , y a pesar de todo tú le quieres montar.

\- ¡¿Montar?! – Dice Arthur, y suena sospechosamente agudo, toda la sangre de su cuerpo concentrándose en sus mejillas.- ¡Quién ha dicho nada de montar? Yo. Yo me refería a algo más. No sé. – Piensa a toda prisa y dice lo primero que se le ocurre.- Peinarle.

\- ¿Quieres… peinar a un caballo?

\- … Sí. – Morgana parece que está a punto de reírse en su cara, o de echarle de su habitación. A veces a Arthur le cuesta distinguir sus expresiones.

\- Bueno, - Frunce los labios y Arthur piensa: _riéndose, sin duda_. – La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. Pero yo creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por un caballo en particular. Si este caballo te trae tantos problemas pues no sé, búscate otro. Será por caballos, Arthur, por favor.

Morgana se da la vuelta para seguir peinándose y Arthur sabe reconocer cuándo le dan por despachado.

\- Vale, sí. Otro caballo. Gracias. – Y se da la vuelta para marcharse, murmurando todo el camino _Otro caballo. Por supuesto._

\---

El entrenamiento dura toda la mañana. Arthur saca a sus caballeros de la cama cuando el sol es a penas una luz diminuta a través de la niebla, y no les da cuartel durante las cuatro horas siguientes, hasta que sus sombras son puntos oscuros sobre la arena batida. Al final acaban todos cansados, sudando hasta empapar la ropa y sonriendo como locos, la adrenalina del combate y el calor de la camadería bombeando desde su corazón hasta la punta de los dedos.

La armería está casi vacía, el aire espeso por la mezcla de sudor fresco y esa otra cosa, esa que es más pesada, más metálica, y al entrar Arthur tiene que entrecerrar los ojos por la diferencia de luz. Pero cuando se acostumbra a la oscuridad del cuarto ve que Sir Leon está junto a la ventana, libre de armadura y limpiando cuidadosamente su espada mientras se apoya en una de las mesas.

\- Sir Leon.

\- Majestad. – El tono de Sir Leon es deferente, impolutamente correcto. Arthur se sorprende y acto seguido se reprende por ello, porque esperar respeto de los subordinados es lo _normal_ , es como tienen que ser las cosas. Y aún así, sin saber por qué, se encuentra diciendo:

\- Llámame Arthur. – Sir Leon le mira, educadamente atónito (los ojos un poco más abiertos, nada más), y Arthur añade: - Somos compañeros de batalla, Leon y en la guerra somos todos iguales. No hay rangos ni distinciones a la hora de morir.

\- Po-por supuesto. Su Majestad. – Arthur suspira, resignado y se encoje de hombros, porque él mejor que nadie sabe lo mucho que cuesta deshacerse de las viejas costumbres.

Sir Leon todavía le está mirando, la espada olvidada entre sus dedos y Arthur tiene una idea. La voz de Morgana resuena en su cabeza, y _otro caballo_ parece un mensaje bastante claro, en ese momento.

Así que se acerca, aparta la espada del camino y, bueno, le abraza. Es un abrazo masculino, diagonal, de pecho contra pecho y unas palmaditas en la espalda. Pero Arthur no consigue nada e intenta prolongarlo, los hombros de Sir Leon amplios y tensos bajo sus brazos. Y aún así, nada. No hay revelaciones, ni obsesiones repentinas, ni percepciones alteradas del tiempo. Y lo peor de todo es que no hace que el problema, la sensación original desaparezca, como si Merlin fuese una herida que no acaba de cicatrizar y Sir Leon un intento inútil de que deje de doler. Da un último apretón antes de separarse, por si acaso, y:

\- Um. Bueno.

\- Sí. – Contesta Sir Leon, completamente descolocado todavía, las manos suspendidas en el aire.

Arthur carraspea y frunce el ceño, solemne. – Buen trabajo, hoy. – Y le da una palmadita incómoda en la espalda antes de salir corriendo de ahí de la forma más digna posible, dadas las circunstancias.

\---

\- Tus consejos, - Dice, dedo índice señalando acusadoramente a una Morgana que le mira, divertida e indiferente a partes iguales. – son una mierda. Sólo quería que lo supieses.

\---

Y por supuesto, _por supuesto_ que en el momento en el que más falta le hace encontrar a Merlin éste decide desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Arthur recorre el castillo de arriba abajo, el sudor secándose contra su frente para volver a aparecer a los dos minutos por el esfuerzo, y va deshaciéndose de su armadura por el camino (un brazalete sobre la mesa del comedor, su cinturón a camino entre su cama y la ventana, su cota de malla en un en manos de un guardia, que contesta con un _mi señor_ estupefacto). Mira en todos los lugares evidentes sin ningún resultado y está más de media hora corriendo en diferentes direcciones, pero cuando, Dios, cuando por fin le encuentra, apoyado contra las almenas en lo más alto de una de las torres, está seguro que si le falta el aliento no es por la carrera.

Camelot es diminuto, un pueblo en miniatura desde tan alto, y las montañas parecen desdibujadas contra la línea del horizonte, donde las nubes se enroscan a su alrededor. Pero Merlin está delante, encima de todo eso, y es posiblemente lo más real y cercano que Arthur ha visto en su vida.

\- Estás aquí. – Dice, y suena sin aire.

\- Tú también. – Merlin sonríe, y puede que sea la distancia o esto que le late por todo el cuerpo, pero juraría que el cielo y los ojos de Merlin están hechos del mismo azul.

\- Te estaba buscando. – Merlin parece momentáneamente confuso, y a Arthur se le atropellan las palabras en la punta de la lengua. – Es que verás. Era un sueño. No un sueño, un pensamiendo. Y yo pensaba que no quería y que se me pasaría, pero luego tú hiciste eso _del tiempo_ ¿sabes? Y luego Merlin, no parabas de abrazar a todo el mundo. – Se acerca y le sujeta de los hombros. – Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, por cierto.

Arthur le sacude un poco hasta que Merlin asiente, la boca entreabierta.

\- Y yo, ¡yo me estaba volviendo loco, Merlin! Y Morgana me dijo que buscase otro caballo. “Será por caballos”, dijo. Pero es que Sir Leon no es el caballo que yo quiero. Me ha costado entenderlo pero no es el caballo que yo quiero. – Le sacude de nuevo y repite _no es el caballo que yo quiero_.

\- Arthur… - Y Arthur está seguro de que Merlin tiene un montón de cosas interesantes que decir, pero no puede esperar ni un segundo más, ahora que sabe lo que quiere.

Sus brazos encajan como las piezas de un puzle sobre los hombros de Merlin, que entiende en el último momento que está siendo abrazado pero que, cuando lo hace devuelve el abrazo enseguida, su manos curvándose contra el final de su espalda. Y a partir de entonces es una pieza tras otra. _Click_ y es una sonrisa en la curvatura de su cuello, _click_ y hay una mano suave, líquida sobre su espina dorsal. Es _clickclick_ y sus dedos despeinan el pelo que se arremolina, irresistiblemente sobre la nuca de Merlin. Es _click, click_ y _click_ otra vez cuando pasea sus labios por el borde de una oreja enorme, y _click_ cien veces más cuando Merlin esconde una risa contra su hombro. Se separan ligeramente, respirando el aire del otro, y es _clickclickclickclick_ cuando sus labios se encuentran a medio camino, tentativos en los bordes al principio, pero mil _clicks_ más y es todo lengua, y humedad, y chicos que se sujetan, que se agarran desesperadamente porque se sienten a mil metros del suelo, al borde de la muerte o de la grandeza, justo en ese lugar reservado para las leyendas.


End file.
